Perfect World
by Queen-of-Carni12
Summary: What happens when a guilt fest comes down on William? Wy did he do it? 'Cause of XANA! Find out the rest inside. Pairings: JxA UxY some WxY and Odd dates no one sorry guys. And friendship and tradgedy.


** Perfect World**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Cl, 'cause Moonscoop does. Although I wish I did. And I do not own the song Perfect World by Simple Plan.**

**Claim: I do own the story plot. I know u can't feel anything on Lyoko, but i'm going to change that.**

I never could've seen this far,

I never could've seen this coming  
It seems like my world's falling apart, yeah  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away 

William had loved her a long time, but he couldn't bring the thought of him doing what he had done. He had killed her, not only her, but Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie. It was XANA's fault. He made him, he couldn't control himself. How could he not break through XANA, and kill the love of his life. He hated Ulrich, but he felt bad. He couldn't do it anymore. He had to get out. Away from XANA! It all went wrong this day.

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world   
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

Yumi was sitting in class, when Jeremie got a notification on his laptop, a tower was activated, and lunch was 10 minuets away. They had to go then. Jeremie phoned everyone, and they all met up at the factory. They ran into the the scanners, while Jeremie took his seat at the Super Computer.

"Transfer Aelita, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, scanner Aelita, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" They all appeared on Lyoko.

" Which way?" Odd asked eagerly.

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong   
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cause I can't let go  
I just can't find my way, yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

"North," Jeremie replied. As everyone headed North, Ulrich while running at a super sonic speed was hit and he gently tummbled over the edge, hanging on by a hand, he tried to pull himself up, but to his suprise, he couldn't his hand was being stepped on. He looked up, and noticed William standing on his small hand. William gave his 'for XANA' saying and kicked his hand off. Yumi ran to edge, hitting William out of the way, and watched her love fall in slow motion. Ulrich shed a tear and was engulfed by the Digital Sea. Yumi screamed, cried, as rage, anger, despise, and hurt, built up inside of her. It was William's fault. She ran toward him, did a sumersault in the air, landed on his back knocking him down, hit him in the back, then did a back flip off of him. He turned over, as she stared into his eyes. He was afraid a little, but he was still stronger. Were was Franz Hopper? He was dead. XANA had popped his bubble, and had William slash his throat.

"Yumi?!" Aelita called. Yumi turned around. And William hit her in the back of her knees, making her weak, and falling to the ground.

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world   
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

She was kneeling in front of him.

"Finally you pay me your respect and you kneel before your master." William said, coldly, sadly, and hatefully. Yumi kicked him were it hurts.

"Yumi you only have 5 life points left!" Jeremie preeched. She ran to the edge of the platform and jumped off.

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go   
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
yeah, yeah 

Odd was running at William, but William just threw him off and stabbed him in the throat. As he gently layed there and bled to death. Aelita did deactivate the tower, but William got to her, and he sliced her right in half. Jeremie yelled as her card disappeared forever like Odd's, Yumi's, and Ulrich's. Jeremie sat there for hours, destroying the Super Computer fromt he inside out, bashing it with a metal baseball bat. He set the bat down, and started crying. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and he fell over. He looked up for his last time, to see a spectar that had taken the form of William laughing, in his face.

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world   
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all

William ran away from XANA, but he is still in hiding. He is sorry, sad, mad, happy to be free. But he could never forgive himself. So he went into the woods last night, and murdered himself.

I know sad,

but it could happen,

It made me cry typing it.

Anyways, R&R.

()() o.O, 8 - )

(")(")

I am a playboy bunny!


End file.
